Without a Bow and Arrow
by Faith4000
Summary: Garcia and Morgan are targets to a secretly acting cupid Unsub, one that never backs out of his missions…will he succeed this time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hi everyone! I'm back and so glad to be for this story which is a _real _challenge for me because it involves a different weird but skilful unsub (hopefully) that'll include himself within our favourite team for a very _unexpected_ but pleasant reason :P.

This story takes place in the sixth season after JJ has left _(really HATED the fact that A. J .Cook will be out from the show, it's so unfair for her fans) _she is replaced by a new agent named Sidney Perez (I couldn't see another face to fit this character but Eva Longoria) and the intruder Jerry Bale (which I also think if he were real, no better actor would play him but Jeffrey Donovan)

Sorry for all the details, it's only to help understand more and picture perfectly the fanfic. Thank you all for reading.

Here we go. Enjoy! :)

Chapter One: Newcomer

**Bale POV**

The elevator door slid open with a ding and I walked out leisurely. I kept my sunglasses on, making my way across the corridor to the bullpen of the BAU.

This morning is supposed to be my first day here and I couldn't wait to have the job, coming here all the way from Miami has got to be worth it after all the great things I heard about this new team.

Working for the FBI was a big part of my life and I'm proud to say I'm good at it but to be honest helping people and catching the killers never fully satisfied me, so I started and it goes back years from now upgrading my capacities… why not help create families? Bind a pair that belonged together?

_This_ was my other job, the most important to my eyes, one I have never failed. In no time I knew I'd find my next targets, the lucky people who'll be thankful for my art someday…

Finally at the bullpen, I removed my glasses and looked around the place, fair enough to work in…

Without loosing another minute I walked up the stairs to Aaron Hotchner's office.

The man seemed engrossed in his work, I felt slightly uncomfortable to speak. Before I had to, his head lifted, he must have felt my presence.

"Yes?" Hotchner spoke hoarsely.

"Agent Hotchner, I'm agent Jerry Bale from the Miami office…" I answered walking into his office, extending my hand to him he stood up with a, barely there, welcoming smile and shook my hand.

"Of course, agent Bale, I've been expecting you, please sit" he invited and I took a seat in front of him.

He pulled a file from one of his drawers and opened it, speaking simultaneously as he read "your professional profile is…quite impressive. Looks like you worked for the Bureau in almost every state… New York, Denver, Boston… Been working in Miami for the last two years" I nodded slowly, leaning back against the chair

"Than started as a … private investigator?"

"I liked to try"

"Why the sudden change?" He questioned rapidly

"I uh…" a grin started to pull at the corners of my mouth "couldn't stand the heat" Hotchner laughed a bit.

"Well, welcome to the BAU, I hope your stay with us is gonna be permanent" we shook hands again and I thanked him than he added "there is already a set up office waiting for you in the bull pen but don't get comfortable, we'll be leaving for a case as soon as the rest of the team gets here."

"All right, I guess I'll need to get my go back." he nodded in agreement and I left hurriedly, running a little down the stairs.

With my enthusiastic state of getting to work again, I had my stuff ready in less than a half hour and rushed back to the BAU to my new office showed to me by Agent Sidney Perez, A dazzling, petite model like woman that had walked towards me and a smile had already stuck on my face before she could say a word.

Her dark hair pulled back from her tanned face, she smiled back at me broadly "hello, you must be Bale? I'm agent Sidney Perez, the communications coordinator and Liaison with the media and local police agencies"

I shook hands with her "pleasure to meet you" I found myself unconsciously stroking her soft skin with my thumb before releasing her hand awkwardly "you can call me Sid, everyone does"

"Sid…" I said with a flirty look which she returned by another flashing smile.

I noticed a man I knew too well coming our way and I addressed him almost too enthusiastically "Agent Rossi, such an honour to meet you-I read almost all of your books" he greeted me and welcomed me as the others for a couple of minutes before leaving me again with Sid.

The moment I sat down, the image at the bull pin glass doors made me stand up again. Suddenly, all my attention that had been given to work, to the superb chick standing with me and my new co workers disappeared, all my focus fell on my heartily awaited goal.

The pair I instinctively wanted to bind stood there; a pleasantly _plump_ and adorably quirky woman dressed in jazzy coloured outfit next to a robust light skinned Afro-American typical alpha male with exceptional good looks which awkwardly didn't bug me.

"Ah, look at these lovebirds" I muttered with a starting smile to Sid and she followed my look. They strongly reminded me of the coffee milk I enjoy every morning, I laughed quietly at my own impression.

I knew her answer, they weren't together and yet…the chemistry between them was so strong, I could smell it on them like a musk from afar.

"Oh Morgan and Garcia," Sid began in her smooth sexy voice, crossing her arms "they're not together" She stared up at me and leaned forward a little than finished a bit lowly "I've been working here for two months now and I still don't understand their relationship"

He leaned too close to her face, spoke in a flirtatious way and yet didn't kiss her, keeping his hands in his pockets, her casual coquettish gaze and touch in response, his grazing fingers holding her chin made me smile, they seemed easy enough…I hoped I was having a wrong assumption, I'm kinda fun-loving and don't like _easy_ missions.

Her words sank in my brain a little late, she must have spent time with them which meant they're probably part of the team too _'oh that's too easy'_ I thought but genuinely cheering. "Are from the team too"

"Yes of course, come on" she said to me and walked towards them, I followed.

"Hey Sid" my next female target said. Male target nodded once to her in greeting and she immediately introduced me.

"Hey guys, meet Jerry Bale, our new recruited agent" Sid smiled while she spoke and the guy finally gave me his name "hey man, Derek Morgan" he extended his hand I shook it with pleasure.

"Nice meeting you," the woman's hand touched mine as soon as it was free "I'm Penelope… Garcia, tech analyst"

With a grin I kissed her hand strategically in a delicate way, not missing Derek's clenched jaw when I peered out of the corner of my eye.

That reaction was my first tiny triumph and I acted ignoring both Sid and him for a moment as I replied "Enchanté _sunshine_"

I don't think she could have smiled a wider grin than this one, a real dazzling beam that sparked her beautiful eyes and let Morgan fuming near her.

Morgan cleared his throat, breaking the moment right before Hotchner appeared behind us "Sid, where are Prentiss and Reid?" he asked a little irritatedly.

"They're on their way sir" answered Sidney turning to look at him.

"Call them, _right now_" he ordered a little coolly and walked away, he seemed in a hurry.

Sid walked away swiftly after excusing herself and I heard Derek Morgan say quietly to his planned to be future girlfriend "didn't you wanna grab that coffee?"

"Yeah" she murmured back and he gestured with his head opposite me.

"Come on, I'm gonna walk you to your office" he added and I wondered if he reached the point of real anger yet, I'm sure it'll show with time.

Penelope looked at me then "pleasure to meet you Jerry" her beam appeared again and I smiled back "all the pleasure is mine"

I couldn't help check Derek's look and I was quickly met by a deadly jealous glare before they left.

"Finally" I heard Sid breath walking past me towards the rest of the team members.

She introduced us and left to inform our boss of their coming.

"It's like a Déja Vu-have we met before?" I joked and a second later, the too young slim paled agent Reid replied in a jabber "The feeling that you are re-experiencing some specific event-It's caused by a chemical imbalance in the brain. When events are occurring in the present, our brain processes the activity in a part of the brain called the amygdala. Dejavu occurs when present events are processed in a part of the brain typically used to recall past memories. The parahippocampal cortex, which is very closely connected to the hippocampus. Because the event is processed in the parahippocampal cortex, it has a past _'flavor'_ associated with it."

"Uh-huh" I nodded at his double Dutch "how do you know that?" I asked a little sarcastically and regretted it after as he answered with a little smug smirk "I've got an IQ of 187"

"Now you're bragging" I chided him calmly, clapping him on the shoulder, amused.

Emily Prentiss, the raven haired beauty laughed a little and within the next five minutes, I was sitting in the conference room, about to start my double dealing job.

A/N: *big exhale* that was hard to write, it's so awkward to think as an unsub! but so much fun :D

Which of you like the Jerry?(I definitely do) :P and who wants more?

The next chapter is up to your comments shippers. Big thankies :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hello readers, thank you for reading and heaps for those who reviewed too. Here is a new long chap. Enjoy! :)

Chapter Two: First case

**Bale POV **

My first case in Portland was a rough one, I never cringed from murders but this… half a dozen autistic kids murdered in their sleep…it made me wanna run back to Miami and profile less chilling psychos but I shook that idea out of my head, I had a job to do and there was no way in hell I was backing out now.

Besides, I was lucky to work with male tar- Derek Morgan and the new famous team so without another hesitation I followed the SUV along with Sid and Dr Reid to the station.

Deputy Ralph was awaiting us and got us settled, filling us about the case in details.

I was astonished they had someone in custody already but I guessed it was an expected move since the only person who was supposed to be around the crime scene was the cleaner although he claimed he hadn't stepped foot in the Hospital the previous night, it being his night off.

His alibi was solid according to the police but they kept him for interrogation.

We established contact with our technical analyst I met earlier that morning, happy she'd be linked to the case with us for any needed information.

Hotchner sent Reid and Sidney to the Morgue immediately and the rest of us along with some officers and Deputy Ralph headed to the crime scene-_Shriners Hospital for Children__, __Portland-_

It was the first murders, so we didn't know if the guy was a serial.

We all entered and dispersed; I went with Rossi and Hotchner with Prentiss, taking a room of the hospital where each child had been killed while Morgan interrogated the security guard.

No mistake had been made by the unsub, who apparently entered without a sound assassinated the six victims, one by one without making a mess or touching an object.

We had nothing yet except victimology, the unsub was surely particular, knowing what he's looking for. All six victims were twelve years old, Caucasian and female, so they most likely represent people from his past: a sister, a daughter maybe.

Rossi answered his cell, putting it on speaker phone "what've you got Reid?"

"The ME found traces of _nerve gas_ on all the victim's faces-with no defensive wounds on the bodies. They must have suffocated within seconds."

"No assault on the victims?" Rossi asked.

"None" I heard Sid answer.

"So we have murder by asphyxiation…" he started, closing his cell "how did he spend more than a quarter of minutes inside the hospital in the heart of the night without arousing suspicion?" Rossi said thoughtfully.

"He's meticulous; organized and patient, the guard in the video surveillance room obviously mistook him for the cleaner like he claimed." I tried, guessing the unsub has had a history with the place.

"The fact that he didn't get caught or was noticed proved he watched the place; he knew every corner of it" I added and Rossi nodded, still looking around for any clue '_also did a good job avoiding the cameras_.' I kept that for myself, out of habit in working alone.

xxxxxx

Prentiss interrogated the doctors who were still in shock from the terrible tragedy, from what I could hear no information they had, helped to advance our investigation as none of them witnessed anything but Emily pushed further, asking if they knew any stranger coming around a lot, a resigned employee that may have had a grudge against the children's families or lost a family member in that same hospital.

Morgan asked for the list of employees instantly and I had to go back to the station with agent Rossi to go through the security tape again, sending the video footage to Penelope to go through.

Other than the physical dimension of the unsub, there was nothing else to get from the tape since the killer wore a hat and kept his head down, nothing to get us a sketch of his face.

We had no idea where he'd strike next and all that the police could do was triple the surveillance around children hospitals but thankfully we were getting a profile together that same day.

**Morgan POV**

I stormed to an empty office where I could be at ease. My day was crappy as hell, and having that cocky new guy with us drives me nuts, at first impression he seemed qualified enough for the job but watching him flirt with _my baby girl_ two seconds after meeting her made me wanna smash his smug pretty face.

I let that pass nonetheless and tried to treat him as my co-worker all day but _damn_ the minute I heard him sweet talk her on the phone I lost it, I don't even know how I'm standing here instead of beating the shit out of him. Penelope was _mine_ to flirt with. That was _our thing_ and I'd be damned to let him steal that from me.

And why the hell did Hotch instruct him to work on the tape with her?

I tried to calm my nerves, this was seriously disturbing, I don't even know why I'm so pissed off….Penelope's taken anyway… I had nothing to worry about; she'd get enough of smooth talking him and ask after me again…

I pulled out my cell, hesitating to call, but this was about work I had no choice. I smiled a little when she answered with a "hey baby"

"Hey doll face. Got the list I sent you?"

"Of course cupcake and I looked into every worker's life like you asked. Nothing creepy in there. Is it a list of suspects?"

"No but one of them might be the unsub, we're checking if any fits the profile"

"Okay…I'm sending everything to your inbox now"

"All right thanks baby girl" I was about to hang up when she stopped me, bringing my anger back like fire

"Wait how's my Jerry doing on the field?" she asked sweetly

"_Your _Jerry?" I snapped unconsciously

"Yeah, we're buddies now, didn't you know?" I could picture the smile on her face and my eyes closed at the same time I clenched my fist.

"That's _fantastic _Garcia" I spoke out sarcastically and she didn't miss a piece.

"Oho you're_ jealous…" _she teasedand I shook my head with an involuntary smirk "oh sugar, you'll always be my gorgeous number one chocolate god of thunder…you should know that by now" a grin spread on my face before I could stop it "…talk to you later" I hung up under somewhat control.

xxxxxx

Despite all the surveillance the police thought sufficient, the unsub hit again. We were at the crime scene immediately. I walked in with Hotch, Bale naggingly behind us while the rest of the team dispersed for interrogation and checking the camera tapes for the unsub's face.

"We're not sure it's the same unsub" I heard Hotch say "the victim's male and is two years younger than the last ones"

"He struck at midnight" I started "and we have the same M.O"

"I agree with Morgan" I shot a glance at Bale who had just spoken "he changed his victimology by force…he had no time to kill more than one and in his hurry certainly made a mistake"

Reid that stayed at the station to go through the list called "yeah Reid…you've got me Hotch and Bale" I answered putting my phone on speaker.

"Guys I think I've got something…Robert Vaughn was an ex employee at Shriners Hospital-he had a daughter that was also a patient there for five years than was transported to a near by hospital where she was treated for cancer"

There was a pause before I asked "Got an address?"

"Garcia found only one…but it's in Louisburg" Rossi came in that minute holding the picture he'd been looking for "we've got him"

xxxxxx

Back at the station we called Garcia and listened closely as she filled us in about Vaughn's life.

"Wife and daughter dead, he's left only with a brother" Hotch spoke when Penelope finished.

"A Twin" Bale added, bringing that detail to importance.

"You think he exchanged places with him?" I couldn't help asking.

"Got any other explanation?" he muttered and I turned away.

"Garcia, give us an address" Emily asked and the next minute we were all driving toward it.

xxxxx

I left the interrogation room, disgruntled by the unsub that wouldn't say a word.

"He's not giving us anything" I told Hotch, ignoring Bale next to him. "You really think he killed all those kids because he thinks he's saving them?"

"The doctors at Shriners Hospital said he quit after his daughter died because he had no hope for the children's recovery..."

"If I may say, I think you've got this all wrong" Mr. center of attention wannabe said and I couldn't but glare his way.

"You think the profile is wrong?" Hotch questioned and Bale answered directly "I believe he's done that for revenge"

"Want another crack at him, be my guest" I growled. He answered with a nod I turned away from.

Hotch and Rossi didn't say anything letting him have his try "don't hold your breath" I muttered coldly as he closed the door.

I stood with the bosses; cross-armed watching the interrogation like them.

"Mr Vaughn," Bale started sitting down "I'm agent Bale…actually I'm not here to ask any question…" Bale leaned a little forward "let's have it this way…I'll speak and you listen but just tell me if I'm wrong"

The man didn't flinch, still as a statue. Ignoring his indifference Bale continued and I was wondering where he was going with this. "It's been…almost six months since your daughter died right?"

Bale studied his face-down posture cocking his head to the side "Violet…I'm sure she was a very sweet girl-she didn't deserve to leave this world like that"

For the first time the unsub looked up with a deadly glare "I didn't kill nobody" he spoke thickly.

"No Robert…I get it-I_ understand_. You had a mission to accomplish…the only _right_ thing to do" Bale's tone was unbelievably empathetic. This was crazy, for a second there he almost had me.

"She was my little girl" the unsub's voice broke a fraction and he swiftly chocked down his breaking façade.

"I mean-why have they the right to live ad not her? That wasn't fair, was it? You had to _fix _things" Bale at that point was almost shouting, his voice getting to that.

Hotch turned to Rossi who muttered "he's good…" Hotch nodded "think Vaughn'll crack?" Rossi shrugged a little, looking ahead at Bale.

"I speared them from any more pain," Vaughn finally confessed

"And _that's_ what justice is about!" Bale's hand smashed against the table. The man had his ways I admit. I walked away shaking my head, I wasn't about to stick around for his conceited triumphant face now.

**Bale's POV**

That was it, the pleased emotions of the bosses about my work brightened my day, there is that feeling of belonging when you achieve something or add a plus to that team's work but it really annoyed me to have Morgan against me, it really wouldn't work to my advantage if he hated me, that'd make my other job a hell lot worse besides, I couldn't stand it, I never hated my targets on the contrary I always manipulated them into being my friends and I wouldn't let that slip away, not even with over defensive Derek.

Thankfully for me I knew where the problem lay and I was gonna erase it. I proved my point so 'making Morgan jealous' period was over for me, now I had to start working on bringing them together and as soon as possible.

I let the storm pass and didn't speak to him on the plane; instead I just kept close to gorgeous Sid and chattered away with her quietly.

I sat at my desk once in the BAU, damn paper work always followed me everywhere but I was used to it, it didn't take me more than a couple of hours.

I laid back into my swivel chair, finally taking a breath. It felt weird when I found out, it was Morgan's desk before but a part of me was glad I had it.

I felt someone ruffling my hair playfully and I whirled around to find sparky Penelope wearing a smile," hey."

I grinned back automatically "howdy…what you doing here so late?"

"I was heading home now" she answered and paused "heard you did great for a first case" I could sense the humiliating shy smirk on my face as I shrugged.

"Congrats. It's not everyday Hotch brings in fresh blood around here" I grabbed my coffee and drank, thinking over her words "thanks but…I'm more seen as the man out right now"

"If any one from the team is giving you a hard time, you tell me cuz-" I laughed and interrupted "nah…it's all good, it's just a feeling I get"

"All right…have a good night" she turned to leave.

"Night Garcia" I mumbled turning to my desk again. I looked at her over my shoulder when she laughed amusedly in response "what happened to sunshine?"

"Oh, I don't think Morgan appreciate me saying stuff like that to you again"

"Did he say that?" her tone was more surprise than shock.

"He didn't need to. It's crystal clear" I took delight in replying "the man's pissed at me to death for that"

She stepped toward me, speechless; her lips parted in astonishment "you two are…"I didn't finish and she shook her head, smiling lightly, coming out of her reverie "with Derek-no, it's nothing like that...I have someone"

"Oh" I breathed out, a little thoughtful. darn it! I didn't see that coming… so that's what was keeping them apart…

getting up from my chair to get a file from Reid's empty desk, not knowing if I should show any honest emotion but opted for it anyway, I stated "that's too bad…you two would be…quite something"

That woman gave me the impression I was gonna have my goal too easy just by the way her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You really think so?" she asked sweetly with a shy smile.

"Yeah" I nodded with a grin and she looked away suddenly as though remembering something "I better get going" she finished "bye" she left and I stared with a little winning smirk.

xxxxxx

There he was at his desk, still working on a pile of reports I was sure he was fed up of. I needed to get started with what I had in mind so without second thoughts I knocked.

Morgan looked up with no word, obviously waiting for me to say something "hey listen Derek…I think we got off on the wrong foot and it's my fault…for one of two reasons"

He put down his pen and glared as I stepped in without permission "I know you think I'm a badass who wants to be the only go-to guy at heart but…I'm not… really, you don't have to feel threatened by me"

Morgan let out a short sarcastic laugh I expected "man _you are_ so full of yourself-" he shook his head and closed the file he had been working on to take another, his face angry "we're here to do a job. You're good at yours just like the rest of us- you're no threat me"

"See I knew I wasn't which takes me to my second reason…" I replied quickly in anticipation "it's Penelope…you _hated_ me getting friendly with her"

His jaw clenched "what makes you say this?" he growled with a raised eyebrow and a serious expression.

I smirked "Dude what you take me for? We're all profilers here…and it doesn't take one to see it" I answered jokingly.

"That's another thing you gotta learn about us here, we don't profile each other" he informed coolly.

"Am I wrong?" I grimaced a bit. He sighed, leaning back and looking away.

"Look I get it…your girl…" I held up my hands in surrender "I'm not even casting a glance at her" I added sincerely and he cracked a smile, slightly shaking his head.

I could see his anger disappearing and I knew I could earn his trust right then, if with the right words "look man-I'm just trying to fit in…cut me some slack here? I'd really want to be friends with all of you"

I extended my hand to him. That was it, either my 'good guy' face gave or not, I truly hoped he'd buy. "We cool?"

He turned to me and stared for a second; sighing than shook my hand "yeah we're cool. I'm probably the last to tell you but…welcome to the team"

I chuckled "that you are"

"So about Garcia" he shot me a warning glare. "You've got it bad man-" I ragged on in a drawling voice and he interrupted with a threatening finger "_don't _even start"

"Yeah, I gotcha…" I mumbled and looked down at the remaining files on his desk "you've got additional work?"

He went back to it and answered casually "Yeah-I offered a few months ago to do some of Hotch's paper work …so he can go home to his kid"

"That's nice of you…want any help?" okay, that was thoughtless cause I was gonna be run-down before I'd have finished a couple of files, but I knew the gesture of goodwill would make Morgan loosened up completely after this.

He looked a little surprised but agreed "knock yourself out". There were five left and I took three, relieving him of it.

After getting a coffee in hand, I got back to his office and sat on the couch, working on my own.

A/N: did you like? Should I go on? If you want more please say so in a little review. Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hi readers, here is another chapter, thank you very much for reviewing, alerting and adding to fav. Enjoy :D **

Chapter three: Christmastime.

The BAU was half empty these days when the Christmas holidays approached. The team was not working on any cases which seemed a blessing to them but all knew they'll have a pile of cases when they returned to work.

Morgan turned around in his swivel chair at the sound of his office door opening, he instinctively smiled back at the beaming Penelope at his door "Derek, they're so beautiful…thank you _so _much"

His eyebrows knit in confusion "I'm sorry sweetheart?" he asked, puzzled.

She entered his office and walked right to his desk, standing across him from behind it looking down at a card and read "If you stood in front of a mirror and held up these dozen roses you would see the 13 most beautiful things in the world. Happy Holidays baby girl" she gazed at him again with a beam "that's so _sweet_…" she leaned forward making an audible kiss "mwah!…."

He licked his lips and closed his eyes in realization. He hadn't sent Garcia any flowers and he had no doubt about whom it might be that had planned this.

"See you later at the bar? You're coming right?" she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

That night was usually the date of their Christmas party, all the team would be there including her nagging boyfriend but Derek never let that bug him, she would be there, that's what mattered to him. He nodded with a sideway smile "you bet".

"Okay" she whispered and headed out, looking back once with an intimate gaze before closing his door.

Derek bit on his knuckle and shook his head; Bale was seriously out of line and pushing his luck. He stood furiously and stormed out of his office, making his way to the bullpen. He caught sight of him with Reid, Prentiss and Sid sitting around.

When Bale saw him coming, he stood with an 'I'm in big trouble' look. Morgan approached than clapped his shoulder a little two hard "we need to talk. Now"

He stepped away from the three team members that were still in conversation and walked with Morgan until they were out of earshot.

"You wanna tell me about the flowers Garcia received," Morgan scrutinized his face as Bale rubbed his chin in hidden embarrassment

"Man-I know it was you so don't you try and play me" Derek warned

"awright, it was me…" he shrugged and smirked "just wanted to brighten up her day-"

Morgan exhaled angrily about to speak but Jerry went on "you know what they say; Flowers today. Fireworks tonight eh?"

"Oh you're enjoying this way too much," Derek spoke lowly and Jerry cut off with a laugh.

Morgan's face started to get furious "look here pale; whatever you think is going on between she and I- it ain't true. She's off limits-she already has someone in her life and I'm not ready to screw that up for her…or let you. Understood?"

"Yeah…sorry, just thought I could help out" Jerry sighed out sarcastically, poker-faced. what Morgan didn't knew was that this part of Jerry was just the beginning and clearly nothing compared to how far he'd go to make his pictured image come true.

"I don't want your help…so knock it off" Morgan snapped and Bale nodded "yeah, okay…got it but you owe me"

Derek raised his eyebrows "you're kidding"

"I paid for the flowers; you get to pay me back" Derek chuckled and shook his head, walking away back to his office than heard Bale call out after him the words "it's two hundred bucks!"

xxxxx

Jerry took a large swig of beer and let out a satisfied grunt. He looked around at the people present at the bar, he found Sid flirting around with a stranger two tables away, she had been crossed from his girlfriend material after the disappointment he had of learning about fraternization but that didn't bother him much since he didn't plan to stay long, just the right time to finish his secret mission and he'd flee elsewhere after that.

He had been sitting at Prentiss and Reid's table, not wanting to join the bosses that looked too serious even out of duty.

Morgan had been sitting with Garcia and some bespectacled overweight guy that Bale guessed was Penelope's boyfriend. Jerry frowned at that, it was such a pity he thought, that Garcia chose _that _over so called 'glorious' Morgan but that was no surprise, from what he knew Derek had never made a move or tried to win her, what other choice did she have?

Only one thing Jerry could not avoid and was obliged to bring to action; Morgan needed _a push _and by Jove he was gonna have it…

In the next half hour Morgan was sitting with Jerry a table away from Penelope. Bale's gaze was distracted when he checked out a blonde passing by them with a stunning smile and a whistle escaped him before he could hold it "that is one smoking hot piece of ass" he said instinctively drooling over her from behind

Morgan put down his beer answering angrily "hey show some respect. That's JJ, she's a friend and an ex colleague," Jerry cast him an apologetic look and Morgan added "she used to do Sid's job"

"No kidding" Jerry retorted 'what are the odds' he thought and nearly chocked on his beer when Derek informed "she's engaged…with a kid"

"Damn" was the mumble of Jerry as he threw his head up in frustration. He took a deep breath and changed the subject "How long have you all been waiting for these holidays anyway-I take it Chief Strauss doesn't grant any"

"Long enough, trust me it takes some guts to stick around the BAU and not crack or lose a part of yourself" Derek answered, looking ahead and thoughtful. "Glad I'll have some peace and quiet for a few days"

"Doesn't matter for me, I'm spending my holidays in Quantico…you?" Jerry had changed the subject but would give up that night until he got something to start with; he had to make Morgan come onto her somehow.

"Chicago… my family lives there" Derek answered.

Jerry cleared his throat silently, focusing back on what he was there for. "So he's the boyfriend huh?" he nodded his head in Lynch's direction. He had gathered every information about him, step one was done, he would soon get rid of him in one way or another.

He saw Derek's jaw clench and his head lowered to his drink "yeah" he sighed out a little uncomfortably.

"Oh that's just sad…man you could have her in a heartbeat" Jerry started and Morgan exhaled turning to look at him "Bale, I thought I told you to drop it"

Bale held up his hands in surrender "your loss"

"Yeah, I appreciate your concern" Derek growled sarcastically and Jerry sniggered "Nice to be appreciated"

Derek raised an eyebrow and shook his head; he couldn't get that man's goals by interfering in his life like this. If he thought he'd become best friends with him that way, then he was certainly barking up the wrong tree.

"You know you're right, I lost her…I fell for that woman and let her go" Derek blurted out seriously "but I did it for her…when you love someone you got to accept their choices…do what's right….something I'm sure you never tried" he finished a little disrespectfully, analysing Jerry's way of seeing women as objects he'd crave to bed, wondering if there was a heart in the man somewhere.

"I bet you haven't given her a choice in the first place, how do you know she'll not waiting on you"

"It's right in front of you" Jerry sighed at his answer and gulped from his beer again

"You're leaving to Chicago in the morning, you won't be seeing your girl for a while" he started and Derek watched him suspiciously "where are you going with this?"

Bale put his beer glass and turned to face Morgan "you'll just walk out of this bar without telling her goodbye, give her something to think over this little vacation?"

Morgan looked away from him, finishing his drink "I'm heading home…see you Jer" a small amused smirk started tugging at the corners of Derek's mouth at Jerry's swift reply "_come on…_why don't you just _kiss_ her"

Morgan's brows knit in an amused, disbelieving face at Jerry's emphasis on the word 'kiss' and Jerry went on "knock yourself out! You just…" his hands held an invisible face in pretence "take her and…. _kiss _the _crap_ out of her!"

Morgan blasted out his chuckle standing up "you really crazy bro…enjoy your rest"

"Yeah that's right. Chicken out" Jerry retorted and Derek chuckled more, smilingly walking away. He said his goodbye to Reid and Prentiss than nodded toward Hotch and Rossi.

"Derek," Penelope's voice came behind him and he turned around to find her standing close "you're leaving" she gulped, the disappointment undisguised on her face.

"Yeah I have to be at the airport early the morning so…" his serious face and tone pained her and he could see it, he gulped down the ache it caused him and nodded at her answer "I see. Say hi to Fran and your sisters for me"

"Sure thing baby girl," he paused, thinking "you'll be meeting your brothers tomorrow" she smiled and sighed a yes.

"All right, have fan…" he cracked a little goodbye smile that faded to a dark passionate expression when she laid her palm over his heart that went fluttering immediately under her touch.

"be safe" she breathed softly and his hand instinctively slid up to her jaw, caressing her soft skin his eyes smoky and loving, piercing through her watery ones that reflected his for endless seconds saying words he couldn't speak before his head dipped slowly and his lips captured hers, in a soft kiss at first that turned fervid than torturously soft again for an endless moment.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, that half the people there or maybe more including Lynch were watching them but he didn't care because he wanted to have her that way at least once and feeling her kissing him back was bliss, he didn't think twice in bringing her hands to his shoulders, groaning into her mouth when she pressed up against him and he snaked his arms around her waist crushing her to him delightedly.

They felt someone pushing them on their way out and that broke their kiss. Penelope's mouth opened in shock when she saw Kevin storming out and she looked up at Derek than closed his eyes and sighed.

He damned himself when he saw her running after Lynch and walked close enough to hear without being seen.

"Kevin, wait" she called out a little breathlessly, no tear or sadness apparent but guilt and apology. He stopped beside his car and turned when she began "let me explain-"

"What do you want to explain Penelope, how good you felt in his arms?" he snapped, cutting her off.

She rolled her eyes, biting her lip. She couldn't say a word to try and save what she had with Kevin, all she ever wanted was Derek and having him kiss her like that was like a dream come true, or a part of it at least…

But that didn't mean she had no feelings for her boyfriend, all those years together couldn't go in vain just like that for her.

"That's it? We're through?" he asked, a pitch of pain in his voice

"Yea-no-I don't know!" she answered a little agitatedly "I don't know…"

Lynch opened his car door with an enraged hurt face and growled "you let me know when you figure that out" he hopped in and drove away fast, leaving Penelope on the verge of tears.

Derek fought the hurt that consequently crushed against him. He had deserved it after all after messing up Penelope's life like that; regret flowed inside him now as he saw the damage he did, all that to stupidly please his heart. He turned around and took off, not once looking back.

Penelope felt she would collapse when she found Derek gone, Kevin leaving her she could cope with but Derek…he was a necessity in her life, she needed to fix everything again and soon. Grabbing her purse she went home, wanting to be in bed and make sense of everything that happened.

Back at the bar, Bale's mind swam in triumph; second step was done successfully, although he didn't know how it'll turn out. If Morgan and Garcia didn't get together after Christmas, he would be forced to change tactics, ones he truly disliked and used as last resorts; methods that would show another façade of him, a heartless, dangerous, deadly one that very few knew.

**A/N:**** –disclaimer- a small part of Jerry's words was taken from the movie "She's the man". **

**What's**** gonna happen next? Want to know, just review :) thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait. Here is a forth chapter. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter Four: Murder.

Morgan stood in the bullpen's kitchen, grabbing a plastic stir stick to swirl the sugar in his coffee, not hearing the person coming toward him until he heard Lynch call his name icily. He sighed, pausing for a moment, he had a pretty good idea why Kevin was there and he smirked a little at Lynch's intention; if he thought he was gonna make him back off from his baby girl, he was way out of his mind.

Derek turned to face him sipping from his coffee leisurely, at that hour no one except a few agents were at the BAU, two of them were Reid and Bale that watched them stealthily, expecting a coming fight but he would never give them the satisfaction, Lynch was really not worth it.

"Yeah, what's up?" Derek answered him impassively, leaning over the counter.

"How dare you?" Kevin raged lowly through gritted teeth.

Derek tilted his head, his forehead wrinkling at Kevin's, turning bluish, angry face. "What gave you the right to kiss my girlfriend like that?" Kevin spat out finally.

The entire holidays hadn't cooled him off one bit but in a way he got everything fixed with Penelope again. He watched Morgan straighten up again, breaking eye contact "look, I know I stepped out of line, I had a few too many drinks and…I owe you both an apology."

Kevin shook his head, still enraged "you think saying sorry is gonna resolve it" Derek shrugged a bit, gulping more of his coffee.

"I have two words for you Morgan. Back off!" Lynch threatened in a furious voice than gulped when Derek's face hardened, his jaw clenching as he crept dangerously his way.

Kevin stumbled slightly backward when Morgan jabbed him with his fingers as he spoke simultaneously "listen kid, you're lucky I'm apologizing to _you_, I've known Penelope's _way _before you even laid eyes on her and if you think I'm just gonna get out of her life… think again"

Kevin's nostrils flared in anger as Derek looked down his nose at him "that's not what gets to you; you'd wish _she _is _regretting_ it" Derek told him glaring him from head to foot with a disrespectful smirk "I mean why are you here saying this and not her?" Derek mocked casually, cracking another evil smile "hell she probably enjoyed it…"

Bale who had been sitting and watching was having a hard time damming his sniggers and Morgan's last words, getting a rise out of Lynch snatched his last restrain as he snorted and turned back to his work swiftly before anyone noticed.

Lynch's colour drained from him in a second, his fist clenching in helpless fury, he knew he didn't stand a chance against Morgan and didn't want to push it anyway since he'd risk getting in big trouble afterwards.

Morgan drank from his cup again, still facing a frozen half crazed looking Kevin Lynch. He was enjoying his little cruel game in torturing the guy and felt no guilt in showing it but deep within he was hurting at the fact that no matter what he'd say, Lynch was still the winner, he had Penelope to himself, the only woman that'd make Derek's happiness and he couldn't do anything about it…if Penelope'd agreed to go back to Lynch that meant his hopes were already lifeless, he had lost her for good like he thought.

He gulped down his pain and saw Lynch leave, tense and upset. Derek inhaled a shaky breath; he thought of talking to Pen, he needed her to stay in his life somehow, as his closest friend at least. He'd be able to live with that, it was better than nothing.

He made his way to her office and knocked on her open door. He smiled slightly when she turned to find him there. The surprise on her face stayed a little longer than he expected "you have a minute baby girl?" he mumbled softly.

"Yeah…" she breathed, turning her chair around. He strolled to her chair and bent down over her, bracing himself on the arms of her chair, his hands on each side of her, trapping her there. "Listen I uh…I wanted to say sorry about the other night at the bar."

His breath caught in his throat at the glimpse of disappointment that donned her face than swiftly disappeared as it came.

Having her so close to him like that again tempted him madly, why on earth wasn't she leaning back to keep a distance? She didn't move an inch and let his face a hair's breadth away. Holding still was all he could do not to smash his mouth against hers once more and make her his for all she's worth "you mad at me?" he breathed, his husky voice giving away his thoughts.

The next second her fingers were on his jaw, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth as her eyes lowered to his lips "no silly" she replied sweetly "I'm not-don't worry about it" she added in a babble, leaning back against her chair and away from him.

He nodded, biting his bottom lip than straightened up before his cell rang once and he read the message sent by Sidney, informing him of the team meeting in the conference room. He smiled his goodbye to Garcia and left her office, missing the disappointment that came back on her face as soon as he stepped outside.

xxxxx

The team found themselves in Nevada the same day, working on a case of a serial killer murdering families. Bale did his best not to show his emotions, he got too personal too soon and if anybody found out, his true identity would be busted.

Killing families was out of the question for him, something he continuously gave his right arm to create.

He gave rein to his anger by the third murders a week later and started making more efforts, using every profiler skill he had to catch the Unsub with the team which arrived to that end finally days after.

During their flight back home, Jerry sat thinking of taking matters into his own hands concerning his present targets. Morgan obviously abandoned the idea of wooing Garcia, and Lynch was back with her as though nothing had happened. Now was the time, he thought of some real action.

He certainly disliked that 'no other choice' acts but since it came to that, he wouldn't think twice.

The jerry that the team knew was gone, the friend and colleague, the easygoing, real joker persona was reigned now by his other face after his failures that got him pissed off the previous weeks. The part of him that had no pity or remorse, one that had no sympathy for anyone around and would arrive to its end by any means necessary and in Jerry's case, he'd have to use his own personal procedure …

xxxxx

A slightly drunk man walked out of the bar, slurring his words of goodbye to the bunch still inside, their laughter fading in the dead of the night. His steps could be heard in the quiet street as he walked to his home, stopping at a noise coming from an alley to his right.

He looked in the same direction, squinting his eyes, trying to differ a shape in that darkness.

A small flame lit up from what he saw now as a lighter, brought to light a cigarette and showed a man's face, one he knew too well from his past life.

"Hello Ethan" the familiar voice spoke "you're not an easy guy to find".

Ethan walked into the alley, a part of him disbelieving that his old acquaintance was there "Jerry?" Ethan asked, his eyes now adapted to the darkness, he watched Jerry puffing on his cigarette "thought you were in Miami…"

"And I thought you were in LA" Jerry replied "I came a long way to find you"

"Look, I'm not the same man Jer, I don't do dirty work no more-I have a life now"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Jerry started in a bored tone "got a job; you dropped everything for your new girlfriend…"

Ethan gulped at the mention of his lover, he knew Jerry well enough to guess he'd get her in danger if he wouldn't cooperate. "Lisa. Is it?" Jerry spoke in a dangerous tone, telling him he could snatch her from his life in a heartbeat.

"What do you want from me" Ethan retorted, giving up to Bale's unknown intentions.

"A favour…like in the old days" Jerry answered before he started his orders, with every detail of what he awaited from him.

A month later

Kevin Lynch walked wearily across the corridor to his apartment; apparently Penelope wasn't in the mood tonight to have him in her bed, or any other night for more than a month now, he hated that situation and Morgan for messing up everything between them but he refused to let her go without a fight. He loved her and he knew she cared much for him, their relationship was strong enough; perhaps eventually she'd fall for him like he wanted.

Panic flowed through him when he found his door unlocked, and heard noise inside.

He stepped in than froze in alarm when he saw a man, wearing a ski mask holding a knife awaiting him.

He didn't have time to react before the man charged straight at him and stabbed him with everything he had in him, twice to the lungs and once to the heart.

Kevin fell to the ground, his eyes wide with terror, meeting the rueful look in the killer's eyes, faintly hearing 'sorry' before the life left his body.

**A/N: OMG that last part was awful to right… please do tell what you think of this chap. Review. Thanks a lot in advance. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone, at last I had the time and inspiration to add a chap****ter to this story. I thank the ones who still came back for it after so long; I apologize for the delay with this one big chappie. **

**I don't know if you readers want more of it, I guess the choice is left to you, I put it on vote.**

Chapter Six : Enigma

Derek stood, hopeless next to a crying Penelope, the shock never leaving his face. The team circled Garcia while she sat, still in shock like everybody else.

No one could believe what had just happened, it seemed so surreal. Kevin Lynch was _dead. _A random robber had taken his life, snatched him away from his family and girlfriend.

Derek was torn between shock and the pain he felt as he watched Penelope so broken down. Deep inside he feared those tears meant she had loved him and in a way, secretly that part hurt him.

"We will find the one who did this, Penelope," Bale who was crouched in front of her said reassuringly "I give you my word."

Penelope nodded tearfully, mouthing a _thank you_ and lowered her head. Derek shot Jerry a glare, if there was one person that didn't give a damn about Lynch it was this guy.

Helping the team get the killer ate at Morgan, he owed that to his baby girl, and Bale should not have to replace him but Penelope needed him at her side and he'd rather crush down his ego than to leave her by herself.

xxxxxxx

The silence in her apartment stayed permanent as they entered quietly. Penelope made her way to her room without a word, curling up in a ball on the mattress and shutting her eyes in agony.

Morgan stood in place with hesitation, wondering if he should try and make her talk to him. She probably wanted space but his guts told him she wanted him close anyhow so he walked towards her silently and sat on the bed's side, facing her.

"Baby girl, I know Lynch and I never got along and I barely knew him, but if you wanna talk…"

He sighed, pained by her tearful expression as she remained quiet. He brought his fingers to her chin, raising her lowered head to lock his eyes with hers "Penelope, you can tell me _anything_, you know that, don't you?"

Misty-eyed, she nodded, biting her quivering bottom lip "Derek, I can't-I can't right now" she replied in a brittle voice.

"Ok. It's okay." He soothed "I'll be right outside if you need me…" Derek wet his dry lips, his brows knitting into a sad face.

He tried not to push it, leave her alone for a while but everything in him struggled in refusal. He glided closer and told her in a soft murmur "If there is anything I can do… anything at all."

His gaze kept on her glassy eyes, unwilling to step away but obligingly bringing his willpower to rein again, breaking eye contact he finished "Let me know"

He rose reluctantly and was about to leave before her tearful voice stopped him "Wait,"

Penelope's tears streamed down her cheeks abundantly as she demanded shakily "Will you hold me?"

Morgan moved to her side the next second, gathering her in his arms and slid both their bodies to lay down.

"I've got you." His hand caressed the side of her face affectionately while she buried her face in his neck, her sobs silent and deep, making him hold her tighter.

As much as her tears for the innocent dead man wrongly hurt him, her pain hurt him worse. He wished he could take it all away, suffer in her place so she wouldn't but all he could do now was hold her like she'd asked and have faith in the team to catch the killer and bring some peace to Garcia.

xxxxxx

Hotch and Rossi stood with the M.E near the lifeless body of Kevin Lynch, trying to find out more about the apparently impromptu murder

"Any defensive wounds?" Hotch asked the medical examiner.

The woman shook her head no and added "The first stab to the right lung killed him…"

"No hesitation signs, the strike was violent, _and_ we have an overkill." Rossi pointed out.

"It doesn't make any sense; if the robber was in a hurry, why take time to stab him… thrice. Lynch didn't struggle."

"You think this was premeditated?" Dave sent him an incredulous look as Hotch pursed his lips.

"All valuable effects disappeared from his place" Hotch answered waggling his head. "We need to think this over."

xxxxxxx

"Alright. Got it, Hotch." Morgan spoke over the phone before hanging up. He bit his bottom lip, contemplating Penelope's quiet state as she ate wearily.

Questioning Penelope while she was still grieving Lynch's death would certainly provoke her to snap and yet he had no choice but to ask as Hotch ordered.

He went to sit across from her, dithering on how to start. After a couple of minutes he muttered "Sweetheart, how you feeling?" he covered her hand with his, causing her eyes to meet his tender gaze.

"I'm fine" she spoke under her breath, lowering her eyes again.

"Penelope, we need your help to find out who the robber was" he felt her shudder and shift in her seat, sliding her hand away from underneath his.

"Garcia?" he murmured in plea and she answered in slight retort "what do you need to know?"

"Did Kevin act weird lately?" he began in a lowered voice.

"Weird?" her confused eyes locked with his as he nodded "Yeah, did he seem troubled at all?"

"No" she answered honestly.

"Did he owe money?"

"He didn't owe anybody-he was saving." She informed through gritted teeth.

"Who else knew he did?" Derek hurried to ask.

"Only his family…he wanted to buy a car" Penelope's voice turned shaky and she bit her lip, looking away from Morgan.

She couldn't help think of all the things Kevin would never do, simply because his life was unfairly taken away by a scum.

"Did he have any enemies?" Morgan straightened up in alarm as she started in an offended tone, a little tearful "No, no. Kevin was-the nicest guy I knew. Everyone liked him!"

"Okay, hey... I hear you." he breathed, defusing her tension. Derek nodded in silence and finished "that's it, we're done."

She left the table in a trice, isolating herself once again and leaving Derek feeling slightly guilty for adding to her pain.

xxxxxxxx

The apartment door opened with a crash and a woman's frame was the first thing Bale caught sight of, his gun pointed at her "FBI. Don't move." He growled "where is Ethan Adkins?"

The woman stood frightfully in place before whirling around at the noises coming from the back door. Bale lurched in that direction, running after the escaping man.

Thankful Morgan wasn't working with the team on this, since he was the only once unfriendly enough to be suspicious of him, he had spent the day supposedly helping his co-workers catch the robber or rather the killer that he hired to do the dirty work.

He had planned to lead the team to Ethan's door initially, having a plan of his own to let himself off the hook.

"Man, what are you doing? I thought we agreed-" Ethan said stopping at a corner when he had nowhere to go.

"Shut up," Jerry slammed him face down on the ground, bringing his hands behind his back to cuff him "You better keep your mouth shut, if you don't want pretty Lisa to join your latest victim." Bale threatened near his ear.

"You're bluffing!" Ethan spat out incredulously.

"Try me," he spoke back "not _a word_" he lifted off the ground, dragging Ethan up with him.

"You got him?" Prentiss called from behind them, hustling her gun.

"Yeah" Bale answered back, steering Adkins back towards the house, charging him simultaneously "Ethan Adkins, you're under arrest for the murder of Kevin Lynch, burglary, aggravated robbery … and resisting arrest."

xxxxxxx

Hotch stepped around the crime scene, searching for anything the police might have missed. His head lowered and his brow furrowed at the trace of blood still on the floor before shifting his eyes to where Rossi stood.

"He had a safe." Dave told him, his gloved hand opening the unlocked empty depository. "The robber must have figured out the code easily, the lock's intact."

Hotch sighed and nodded "You're the robber, I'm Lynch" he moved to the door "I come in, I notice my door is unlocked and it's dark." Hotch paused.

"And when see me holding a knife," Rossi took a few steps away from the vault.

"I don't attempt anything, because I'd be risking my life" Hotch added quickly.

"I took all your positions. Why don't I just leave?" Rossi questioned.

"I saw your face," Hotch suggested after a minute "I'd be calling the police as soon as you step out, get help to go after you."

Rossi's face set into confusion "Two stabs to the lungs to kill, I buy that but one to the heart?" he shook his head and finished "That's personal."

xxxxxx

Garcia looked away as Morgan's eyes shut in exasperation. He put the tray to her side and eased down to sit across her "Baby, you gotta eat something"

"I'm not hungry" she mumbled for the second time that evening.

She felt a sting of guilt at the sight of his rueful face while he spoke "look, my questions might have sounded…fault-finding but," he paused shaking his head "I promise you, it wasn't my intention…I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." she reassured him and fell silent for a short moment. She felt her emotions coming up as word vomit, tears stinging her eyes all over again and in helpless sorrow she poured out her soul in a torrent of words "I didn't deserve him. I was so selfish and cruel, he loved me and I used him all these years."

Her silent sobs began and she continued in between "that night he died, he said he loved me and that he wanted it to work but I just stayed quiet-I couldn't-" she stopped, attempting to decrease her sobs that got heavier every second.

Her eyes closed at the gentle caress of Derek's fingers over her face, wiping her tears away before he told her tenderly "You can't force yourself to love, baby girl. You don't get to choose who you fall for."

Her tearful face lowered and she stared down at her shaky hands "I hurt him, and now he's dead…before I had the chance to try and make it right"

Silence reined for a moment before Morgan broke it gently "baby girl, if it didn't work out between you than it wasn't meant to be."

She stared up at him again, stating in a brittle voice "He wanted to stay than night and I refused, if I had let him spend the night-"

"What happened is in no way your fault, sweetheart. Don't ever blame yourself for that." Derek interrupted seriously, taking her hand in his. "He wouldn't have wanted you to punish yourself like this." he added, easing her pain.

She leaned slowly into her embrace, her heart aching and fluttering at the same time with love for this man. He was the one, the man her love belonged to, the reason why her tries to fall for Lynch failed miserably. The feel of him so close, holding her tight in the safety of his arms brought her emotions back to the surface.

Taking risks was never one of Penelope's facets but right that second, she chose to abandon every rational thought and fear that kept her defensive walls up consistently. Life was too short to waste, and trying her luck was worth it. If Derek rejected her, she wouldn't regret her act, at least she would have tried.

Leaning closer to his chest, her face buried in his neck and her hands intimately resting over his torso, she breathed out with fragility "I love _you_."

Her eyes slid close at the feel of his heartbeat palpitations that moved in response to her words. His arms tightened around her before his hand glided up to her face, cupping her jaw and bringing her face up close to his.

Her breath caught in her throat at his loving, passionate gaze mixed with uncertainty and confusion while his eyes searched hers.

With confidence she repeated the words lowly, letting every bit of love for him colour her tone.

She trembled with nervousness and slight joy as she saw the corners of his lips curving into a smile, his face inching closer to hers, almost closing the space between them in a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! Had some time and muse to end this story, this is the pre-final, hope you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter Six: Perplexity

The sound of his ringtone cut their kiss short, crumbling her dream-like moment in seconds. Derek sighed and picked up, standing up and walking a few feet away simultaneously. His silence appeared no good to Penelope, the call seemed important and she learnt it was the minute he hung up and informed with a stern look "they caught him."

Twenty minutes later Garcia was at the Police station, with Morgan at her side. Anger boiled within her, her eyes glaring at the man that Hotch was moving to the interrogation room. It was clear he was brought there for question which hadn't started yet but her guts didn't give enough patience for that. She turned to Derek determinedly and spoke with a gulp "I wanna talk to him."

"What-no Penelope, it's not-" Derek answered slowly before she interrupted angrily "don't tell me it's not possible! If you won't talk to Hotch- I will."

After a long stare between them, Morgan walked to Hotch that came out of the interrogation room and exchanged a few words with him while Garcia stood not too far from them, her arms crossed with an angry expression. She knew Hotch would let her go in there out of respect and what she was to Kevin. She had the right to at least know why that man did what he did but the answer might not be the one she awaited. She needed to know anyhow, to face the killer and relieve the guilt inside her...then maybe have closure.

Her eyes locked with Hotch's and his hesitating glance before he nodded slightly to her and opened the door for her. She let out a shaky breath as she walked in, her eyes falling on the prisoner that looked down, avoiding to meet her stare. She wished she could hurt him the same way he hurt Kevin, but revenge wouldn't bring Kevin back and this man wasn't worth getting locked up for.

She sat in silence in front of him, clutching her fingers in furiousness when his eyes finally shifted to look at her "the man... you ruthlessly murdered-was my boyfriend" she started in a mere audible voice. She looked back at him with hatred and an odd feeling of confusion in reaction to the slight sadness clouding his face "He was _so_ full of life and dreams. He had everything to live for...why did you take that away from him?"

He lowered his head slightly and faced her again, this time with a blank remorseless face. She clenched her teeth, controlling her anger and trembling hands when a smirk formed on his vicious mouth "that's what you get when you try playing the hero..."

Outside stood Morgan, watching the scene in front of him. His eyes narrowed at the killer's words that were completely irrelevant to the murder-Lynch didn't even try to fight...

Penelope's sudden burst snapped him out of his thoughts as she suddenly slapped the man hard across the face and Morgan didn't think twice before bursting in there and pulling her out.

xxxxxxx

Bale handed the cup of coffee with a fake sympathetic look to the crying girlfriend of Lynch's killer.

Lisa took the coffee and sighed, her expression turning tearful again at the Agent's question regarding her boyfriend "Why don't you start from the beginning. When did Ethan tell you about his plan?" Rossi questioned carefully.

Lisa shook her head, not looking at Rossi that sat next to her "there _was _no plan, ok?" she paused "he said he knew a way to get some money. He never explained. He said we had to move as soon as he took care of something...I just never thought-" her tearful eyes met Bale's as she asked desperately "isn't there the slightest chance it's not him?"

"No. I'm sorry" Bale answered, exchanging a look with Rossi.

"Ethan is the perfect boyfriend I ever had, I don't understand- it couldn't be him..."

"He only started acting strange a month ago, right?" Rossi hastened to recall and she nodded before he asked "didn't he talk of an encounter or a meeting with an old friend?"

"No. He never talked of anyone; he hardly talked of his family. His past has always been mystery to me."

Rossi gave a slight nod and stood up, walking away from the girl and was followed by Bale instantly. Dave spoke as soon as they were out of earshot "there is nothing to get out of that girl, you can let her go"

"Rossi, I noticed you hinting to a pair's work. What makes you think that?" Bale asked carefully.

"I don't know, it seems odd...the man was just another citizen out there, handling a normal job... than suddenly breaks in an FBI tech's apartment and kills him?"

"You heard her, the man has no past to talk about, maybe he changed his name, and maybe he's wanted out there."

"You see that's the problem. The only person that could get some background check is grieving so we're stuck until one of us gets some info from our database. " Rossi replied and turned to leave.

Bale stood thoughtful for a long moment, thinking of a way to get some dirt on Adkins which was going to take some work since the man managed to never get caught in his various missions led by Bale.

xxxxxxx

Morgan tried to soothe Penelope's agitated state as she struggled to enter that room again while he held her back "I can't believe he said that" she spat out looking back at Derek with angry eyes.

"Penelope, let it go...there is nothing you'll get from him" Morgan answered sternly and grabbed her upper arms when she ignored his words and tried to walk in again "you need to accept that Kevin's _gone_" he blurted suddenly, looking her straight in the eye "this man will spend the rest of his life in prison paying for what he did, I promise you that." she stared back at him with knitted brows speechlessly, nodding slowly after a long moment, persuaded by his honest loving tone before melting into his embrace in tears.

The day after

Having thoughtfully paved his way for his escape out of his mess, Jerry had stealthily arranged his fast transfer to another state, pulling his strings; he made sure no one knew of that fact until the day of his departure. Bale had never failed in his secret plans, not once and this one wouldn't be any different, even though he had to sacrifice his most valuable right hand man, it would be another success once he'll be gone. Yet he still needed to see his targets together and get rid of Adkins before his leave and that was going to take some efforts from his part.

Adkins was in Prison because of his full confession to the murder of Lynch and his robbery. He knew Jerry better than risk denouncing him. Bale was at ease about Ethan's silence but leaving D.C with Adkins alive in it was utterly impossible, he knew he had to eliminate him somehow and an idea was just forming in his head as he drove towards his destination.

_Federal Prison –Quantico-Virginia_

"I did what you asked, now leave Lisa alone" Adkins snapped in a threatening tone and Bale laid back in his chair across the prisoner, glad to have no camera or witness around.

Bale smirked mockingly. Being an Agent certainly did have advantages. It was practically game to him to convince the guards and everyone around to leave them on their own, this way he could speak freely. "I'm sorry Ethan, that is not happening...unless-"

"Unless what?" Ethan spoke through gritted teeth.

Jerry leant over the metallic table and suggested "unless you do one last thing..." Bale paused than continued "your girly won't ever see my face again."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Greetings readers :D**

**First I wanna thank you all for sticking around to read the final of this story which I sadly neglected (though not on purpose and I apologize for that) here is the ultimate last chap, I hope you enjoy :)**

_Chapter Seven: Mission accomplished _

Adkins sat in his cell in the dead of the night, his heartbeat going unhealthily fast as he looked down at the razor Bale handed him earlier that evening. There was no other choice but to do what Jerry asked. Lisa would be safe and Jerry would disappear after tonight if Ethan carried through what was planned.

The matter he faced was acute, terrible but simple. He had a choice, either sacrificing his life or his girlfriend's. One thing he was sure of is his immeasurable love for that woman, if he died, Lisa would be unharmed, this he was certain of because Jerry was everything but a man going back on his word. He always kept to it; no matter what and his threat on murdering Lisa if Ethan didn't end his life tonight would be put to action without a doubt.

He had waited till the hour struck midnight so he wouldn't wake his cell mate that will bring this last plan to failure. With only the image of the woman he loved flashing in his mind and the guilt rushing through him at the look on his last victim's girlfriend, he cut himself sharp, laying back in the bunk bed as the blood leaked heavily from his wrist, drawing slowly the life out of his numbing body.

xxxxxxxx

Silence still reigned long minutes since his arrival. Derek was stunned by the sight in front of him as he stood inside the morgue looking down at Adkins' lifeless body. The sound of the swinging door moving got his attention and he looked in its direction to find Bale coming in.

"Oh boy, no way…so he's really done it" Jerry muttered with fake shock.

Morgan shook his head and replied "I honestly can't wrap my brain around this. Did he seem like the suicidal type to you?"

"Well I didn't see any sign of it when I went to drag some answers out of him." Jerry answered carefully.

"Hotch told me you gave it a shot. What did he say?"

"Nothing. Ziltch. Whatever this man was up to he hid it well. His secrets died with him."

"Man, this doesn't make any sense to me, if he wanted out of this mess, he'd have committed suicide by cop before we'd even have a hold of him. He got caught, admitted to the murder than killed himself? And every word in the letter he left to his girlfriend says he was compelled to do it."

Jerry faced Derek gravely "you're saying it's bigger than just some random robbery? Somebody else is behind this?"

"I'm almost certain there is. Don't you?" Derek told him expectantly. With a sigh Jerry looked away thoughtfully "even if it's the case we can't dig deep enough, every file about the prick is encrypted…and Garcia thinks he got what he deserved, if she's not willing to help, we can't do anything about it. She's the only one who could get us all the info we need."

"There might be another murderer out there who maybe forced Adkins to kill Lynch for a bigger reason. We can't just let this go."

"Penelope insists on it and she's right. Lynch's murderer is dead and Hotch got a pile of urgent cases for the team and if you think he's gonna spend more time on this case, you better think again."

Approaching Morgan calmly Jerry finished "the case is closed. We wanted Garcia to have closure and bring the killer to justice and we did. We can't get them all every time Morgan. It's high time we look the other away."

Morgan nodded silently, a part of him still not willing to let go, wanting to find the other suspect and have the needed answers for himself but the memory of Penelope begging him to close that door so she could move on put an end to his persistence. She was starting to be herself again and made it clear she wanted to give their relationship a shot, although he still hadn't told her of his feelings and took a rain check on that kiss he wanted badly. The murder of Lynch was fresh on her mind and getting with her right away would not be the best thing for now, he thought.

Walking out of the morgue followed by Bale, he shut every thought of the past sad events out of his mind, beginning to think of his coming plans with the woman he loved.

One Month later

In the darkness of the quiet room, Jerry stood next to the tinted window, smirking to himself as he watched through the glass of his camera the outcome of his unusual efforts. He took a snapshot and lowered his camera again. For the first time in months he felt the satisfactory pride of his accomplished work as he watched in stealth from the opposite building the sight of his two targets laying down together in a bed, entangled in a loving embrace. Luckily that night, Garcia's window was wide open, leaving him the one chance to take a souvenir and hang it on his private wall hidden from the rest of the world. Another picture would be complimentary to the forty seven others hung side by side.

With one last lingering look, Jerry turned away from the window and lifted his packed luggage. He was glad the team didn't make a big deal out of his transfer and didn't try to get more explanations other than the ones he convincingly popped up with. His one rule was to never hit the same city or state twice. He would miss being in DC and the BAU but it wasn't reason enough for him to stick around. Being from all over was in his nature and he was well set on completing his secret missions which he made sure would never fail.

**A/N: So, I know what an ending! I wanted to keep to the original plot I had in mind and that being Jerry getting away with it. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter folks. Always a pleasure writing for M/G fans, thank you for coming back for it. **

**If you liked, leave a little review, I'd love to know how you guys found the ending. :) **

**Cheers!**


End file.
